Quality Time
by FizzSummers
Summary: Eric thinks that he and Tara need to spend time together. Tara/Eric pairing. Warning for adult themes.


_**Quality Time**_

"We never get to spend quality time together you know." Eric said as he leaned against the desk.

Tara was right next to him with her arms across her chest. She glanced over at him and shrugged, "Well you're always busy and doesn't seem like you're all that interested anyway." she said, matter-of-factly.

Eric smirked, "Well I know you're really getting along with Pam. Don't you want a good relationship with your maker's maker?"

"Doesn't really matter to me to be honest." Tara replied bluntly. Truthfully she had been curious about being with Eric, but just a little.

Eric smiled, unfazed by Tara's attitude. He could handle a stubborn and strong-willed female, he had dealt with plenty in his life. "Yes Tara let's be honest. You've thought about it." He then moved in front of her so he could fully see her face again. She looked back at him challengingly but there was a hint of playfulness.

"Oh yeah, I touch myself all the time thinking about you Eric." Tara said, rolling her eyes.

The male vampire placed a hand on her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, "I bet you do." he said teasingly.

Tara unfolded her arms, scowling at him, for a moment but then she smiled, "I'll admit, you look good."

"I'm flattered. Not so bad yourself." His eyes moved down to her breasts which were showed off quite well in the tight black leather dress she was wearing, along with the rest of her figure.

"Stop playing with me, you want something get to the point." she blurted out.

"Okay then." Eric said calmly. He then pulled her body to his, "You asked for it." he said before kissing her lips. His hands moving down her lower back and down to her backside, he deepened the kiss, their bodies rubbing against each other.

Tara was surprised and she was just about to accept his affections but then she pulled away. "Wait a minute, how will Pam feel about this?" Both of their fangs had popped out in the excitement, but Tara felt she just had to ask.

"Trust me, she won't mind." Eric assured her. He stepped back so he could remove his shirt, revealing his tight upper body to her.

"If you say so." Tara said, she brought her hands along his chest and then down to his abdomen. Her eyes lit up lustfully and she then moved closely to him so she could lick slowly along his pale chest. She then placed her hand on the bulge in his jeans, looking up at him teasingly.

"So you seem excited now." Eric said.

"You bet your vampire ass I am." Tara then began unbuttoning his jeans, but first looked up at him for a moment. "May I?" she said with mock sweetness.

"Yes you may." Eric replied amusingly. She pulled his erect member out, grasping it in her hand she then began to stroke it slowly. Tara smiled, watching as the male vampire's head leaned back as he let out a groan.

Tara moved up so she could whisper in his ear, "I want you inside me."

Eric let out a growl and swiftly moved her around so he could unzip her dress. She allowed him, helping him take the tight garment off of her. She now stood before him in just her red bra and panties. Hurriedly she removed her bra and threw it aside, Eric immediately grabbed hold of her bare breasts. "I'll give you what you want." he whispered.

With vampire swiftness he turned her around and bent her over the desk. Eric grabbed hold of the top of her panties and then thrust them down. "Wait..." Tara said suddenly as he was pressing his hardness against her entrance.

"What is it now?" Eric asked impatiently.

"Are you absolutely sure Pam won't mind?" Tara asked, she really didn't want to have Pam jealous or anything.

"She won't mind at all, trust me." he replied, "Now enough talking." Eric then thrust his full length into her. Tara cried out in pleasure, grabbing hold of the other end of the desk with a tight grip. Now that her question had been answered she was more than ready for him.

Eric's hands moved along the smooth ebony skin of her back, then began thrusting in and out hard and fast. "Oh fuck Eric!" Tara cried, moaning loudly. The desk shook underneath her, Eric pounding her dripping wet entrance relentlessly.

**xxxxx**

Pam peeked through the crack in the door, she could see her maker and child. Her fangs popped out lustfully as she saw Eric flip Tara around, sitting her on the desk. He held her legs open and thrust in and out fast with amazing stamina. Tara leaned back on the desk, moaning loudly and arching her back.

Pam pushed her hand under the elastic of her skirt and down into her panties. She rubbed her clit furiously, the movement of her hand increasing with each of Eric's hard thrusts.

She had longed to see her 'Daddy' and 'Daughter' making love.


End file.
